


Motion

by Shelbazoidz



Series: Time in a Tree [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jesus has left the chat, Lapdance, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Sara is alway leaving Ava breathless with her dance moves so Ava gets and idea of her own





	Motion

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are all stored in a folder called the Sin Bin. Just a bunch of short drabbles that aren’t really connected. So if one isn’t your taste feel free to skip around! I’m like 90.4% certain most of these were inspired by a songs I hear randomly. I think this one might have been inspired by the song Put it On Me by Matt Maeson. Give it a listen if you want to, it slaps. I’m my own editor so, lord help us.

Ava had practiced. She watched a few videos to see if she might be able to do something similar It's not like she couldn’t dance, but dancing at a club with friends and dancing  _ for _ someone were vastly different. It came to Sara easily and always left her a stuttering mess. This time she had other plans. She sat on the floor of her living room after finishing one of the videos she had been learning from when her phone started to ring. Looking at the screen she saw Sara’s contact picture. It was one she snagged while they had been out at the beach on one of the few dates they could manage to fit into their hectic schedules. Sara had been looking dreamily at the waves during sunset and Ava couldn’t help but snap a picture. 

 

“Hey you.” Sara greeted. She was in the jumpship, one of the few places she was able to get a little bit of peace and quiet from the rowdy team. 

 

“Hi, how are you?” Ava couldn’t keep the goofy grin off her face. Every wall she’d ever put up alway crumbled when Sara smiled at her like that. 

 

“Chaos, time explosions, keeping team from killing one another.”

“So the usual then?” That earned her a laugh. The melodic tone making her heart flutter. 

“What have you been up to?” 

“Pretty boring over here for the most part.” 

“Did I call you in the middle of your work out? You look like your hot?” Sara leaned in squinting at the screen. 

“Uh...yeah. I just finished so it's okay. Did you want to come over tomorrow? Maybe go out?” She quickly changed the subject.

“Sure, I think I can leave these goofs alone for a night.” She smiled fondly. Her team was dysfunctional and destructive but that didn’t mean she didn’t love them all like family. “What do you have in mind?” 

 

“How about a movie?” 

“It's been so long since I’ve been to the movies. That sounds really good.” Sara grinned. 

“Awesome well there is one I’ve be-” 

“Hey um, Captain?”  Ray’s hesitant voice cut her off.

“Yes Ray?” Sara answered with just a little bit of annoyance that she’d been found. 

“We just kind need you.” Sara and Ray both looked up as the the lights on the Waverider dimmed suddenly and clicked back on. She could hear Zari angrily yelling about something in the distance. 

“Well I guess duty calls.” Sara put down the crossword she’d been working on and looked back at Ava. “I’ll text you later?” 

“Yeah see you tomorrow.” Ava smiled. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” 

“Awww that’s so sweet- ow!” Ray started but Ava heard Sara punch is arm before the call ended. 

 

The next day Ava swore she spent most of her time tapping her pen on the desk waiting for the clock to signal that she could go home. The paperwork she had been filling out for one of the Legends missions did bring her a bit of relief. The recap of the mission was mostly written by Sara. She would occasionally leave Ava little notes if she knew she would be reading them.  By the time 5pm hit she practically jumped out her chair. She opened a portal home and quickly rushed around to get ready. When Sara got there she was perched on a stool. Sara immediately walked into her space settling between her legs. She leaned in for a what was supposed to be a chaste kiss but Ava gripped the hem of her soft gray sweater, keeping her close. Sara smiled against her lips as she indulged her for a few more moments. 

“I like the sweater.” Ava whispered 

“Thanks. Whoever bought it has good taste.” Sara chuckled back. Their clothes had been getting mixed up the more they stayed at one another’s places. The grey sweater Sara was currently wearing had gone missing from Ava’s closet about a month ago. 

 

“So I was thinking about seeing Quiet Rain.” 

“Babe I’m so out of the loop of what movies are playing.” She laughed. 

“Right right. Well its kinda a psychological horror movie.” She got out her phone and showed Sara the trailer of the movie. 

“Ummm yeah that sounds fine.” There was an usual hitch in her voice. 

“Do...do you not like scary movies?” 

“What me? No that’s fine! I literally battled a demon. One crazy dude on a killing spree isn’t going to bother me.” She looked away but could feel Ava searching her face. 

“Okay then let’s head out. Figured we could get something to eat before it starts.”   

 

Sara sat in the darkened theater with her feet propped on the metal bar in front of them. Her head was partially hidden in her sweater. Violent horror movies never bothered her but something about the silence and suspense of these kinds didn’t sit right with her. Ava felt her jump at a sudden spike in music that lead into a chase scene. She looked over and saw Sara’s eyes halfway hidden in the oversized sweater. She suppressed a chuckled that threatened to bubble out. Reaching over she laced her hands with Sara’s and brought it to her lips for a light kiss on her knuckles. When the film finally ended Sara let out a breath. They talked a bit about how the movie as they walked back. 

 

“You know you could have told me you didn’t like scary movies.” Ava added at the end of her thoughts on the film. 

“You wanted to see it so I figured I could handle it.” Sara grumbled, staring at the pavement. 

“I appreciate the tough guy act but next time we’ll see something we both want to.” Ava smiled as she kissed the top of her head. 

The rest of the walk back to Ava’s apartment was done in relative silence. As they waited for the crosswalk sign to change the cool autumn wind whipped around them. Sara rubbed her hands together and decided Ava’s back pocket was the best place to stick her chilled hand. Ava side eyed her with a smirk but said nothing. Ava could barely get her front door open before Sara pinned her to the wall inside the doorway. Her hands ran up Ava’s sides, her fingers tickling her ribs making the taller woman huff out a laugh. 

"Ticklish?" Sara asked with a raised brow.

"Don't you dare." Ava could see the devilish glint in Sara's eyes. She gave the spot one more pass with her fingers making Ava hold in another laugh. Sara chuckled as she pressed another kiss to her lips.They made their way through the apartment, narrowly avoiding objects and furniture as their hands roamed each other’s bodies. Ava pulled back from the kiss pushed Sara down onto the couch. Sara sat in a lust filled confused haze when Ava didn’t follow her down. 

 

“What are you-” Before Sare could finish she had a finger pressed to her lips. 

“No talking. No touching.” the command in her voice sent a jolt straight to Sara’s center. “Understand?” Sara gave her a hesitant nod as Ava's finger slowly slid down her mouth.  Ava walked over to the entertainment system, Sara sat back on the couch her mind clouded with arousal and little bit of confusion to what she was up to.   She was snapped out of her haze when soft music filled the room. Ava looked over her shoulder at her with a look of nervousness but it was overshadowed by the mischief in her eyes. Ava slowly worked at the buttons on the front of her sweater her hips slowly started to sway to the music. It was discarded across the room as she made her way over to Sara. Her eyes were wide when she realized what Ava was up to. It took all of her to resist the urge to touch while Ava straddled her hips. Ava worked her under shirt off, grinding down into Sara’s lap in time with the music. She heard and audible gasp at the sight of the teal and black lace bra she was wearing. She bought it last week knowing it would drive Sara insane. Sara reached out to touch the lace, her mind already forgetting the rules. 

 

Ava shook her head, taking Sara’s hand before she could reach her. She gave her hand another kiss before placing it back on the couch. Slowly she ran her tongue up the side of Sara’s neck, tracing the tense muscles. She could feel Sara’s breath coming in hot puffs on her skin. Before Sara could get tempted to touch her again she rose back up.  She swayed to the music, running her fingers through her hair and back down her body. She worked open her jeans and slid them down her legs. Bending over to reveal the matching thigh high stockings and lace crotchless panties.

 

Turning back she could see Sara was flushed, her hands were in her lap in an attempt not to move. Ava smirked walking closer, stopping just out of reach and teasing one of her nipples. Her hand traveled down to her center, Sara’s eyes followed her movements with enraptured eyes. She gathered the wetness and brought it backup to circle her clit. Biting her lip to suppress a moan she worked herself up with short strokes. Sara was almost on the edge of the couch at this point, her hands gripped the cushions. Ava held out the hand she had just been touch herself with to Sara, who looked up at her asking for permission silently. Ava nodded and Sara took the fingers into her mouth. She let out a low hum and the taste, never breaking eye contact as she sucked on the digits. Sara released her fingers and Ava straddled her hips again. She felt Sara’s hands run up her thighs.  

 

“I thought I said no touching.” 

“You know I can’t follow rules.” Sara smirked. 

“And I love you for it.” Ava leaned down, kissing her way up Sara’s neck until their lips connected. Their tongues meeting in a hot messy kiss. Sara’s hand kneaded her ass as she ground up into her, enticing little noises from Ava. Her other hand snaked in between find, finding Ava wet and ready. The light touch of Sara’s slightly cold fingers on her made Ava jump. She let out a low moan as Sara worked two fingers into her. 

 

“Oh fuck.” She panted above her. The angle was a little off for Sara but the noises Ava was making had her pumping into her faster. She felt the wetness trickle down her wrist as her fingers plunged into the woman above her. Ava gripped the back of the couch for dear life as she rode Sara’s fingers.  Sara’s started to bite her neck, leaving small red marks across her skin.

“Harder.” Ava gasped. Sara added a third finger, curling them forward. Ava eyes rolled back at the sensation, her body stopping for a moment at the feeling. 

“You okay?” Sara slowed her moments making Ava let out a whine at the loss.

“Yeah don’t stop, please.” Sara obliged and picked up the pace. When Ava thought she couldn’t handle anymore stimulus, Sara’s used her thumb to start running tight circles over her clit. She came through gritted teeth as her hips stuttered. Sara’s slowed her movements but didn’t stop, coaxing small aftershocks from her. She gently removed her fingers and Ava fell against her chest. Ava breathed heavily into her shoulder while she came down from the high. 

“That. Was. Fantastic.” Sara punctuated each word with a kiss over Ava’s shoulder, landing the last one on her lips.

“Yeah?” Ava swept her long her back over one of her shoulders shyly. 

“Absolutely. You kinda had me at a loss for words Babe. That was fucking sexy.” She said with a grin before leaning in to give her another kiss. “What do you say we take this to the bedroom?” 

Ava grinned back and nodded. Before she could get up Sara stood with her in her arms.

“Oh my god! Don’t you dare drop me!” Ava gripped her shoulders and tightened her legs around her waist.  

“Nah, I would never drop such precious cargo.”Sara said and kissed her nose. 

“You are so cheesy.” 

“And you love me for it.” Sara laughed as she walked to their bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo what do you think? Drop a comment! Thanks for reading and welcome to the sin bin! I have 2 more parts in mind right now but there might be more in the future!


End file.
